


Laendler

by giantess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantess/pseuds/giantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that half two in the morning is the best time to practice dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laendler

A soft shadow moves across the far wall, coming from around the corner. Peggy slows her step. The watch on her wrist reads two-thirty (in the morning). Cautiously, she peeps around the corner.

The shadow reveals itself as a dancer, moving in the space of the entrance to the dorms. Peggy catches the swift movement of a skirt as the dancer spins. With a muttered, ‘Dammit,’ they stop, the skirt continuing with the ghost of a movement.

Peggy feels herself becoming more and more voyeuristic with each passing moment. Emerging, she coughs loudly. The dancer turns with a choked gasp.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.’ Peggy can see now that it’s Angie from down the hall.

‘It’s alright, I didn’t think there was anyone up.’

They stand in silence for a moment, Angie’s breathing still heavy from the shock. ‘What are you doing, exactly, if you don’t mind me asking?’

‘Practicing. I have an audition, a “dance chemistry” test or some crap like that, for The Sound of Music. You ever see it?’

‘Quite a few times, actually.’

‘You know the part where Maria and the Captain dance together, the Laendler, well I have to do that with some guy I’ve probably never met. It’s gonna be a trainwreck but I’d rather not make a complete ass out of myself. Couldn’t get to sleep without practicing some more.’

‘I’m sure you’ll be fine, though I can’t imagine it’s easy to practice without a partner.’

‘Not too many people are interested in being up at this time to practice some Austrian folk dance. How come you’re up so late, English?’

‘I couldn’t sleep, so thought I’d go on a walk.’ A pause, as she registers the nickname, ‘It’s Peggy, by the way, Peggy Carter.’

‘I know, I recognise you. “English” suits you better. I’m Angie, if you didn’t-’

‘I know.’ Peggy smiles, her face angling to the floor.

‘It’s a little late for going on a walk, don’t you think? You get all sorts on campus.’

‘I can handle myself.’

Angie looks her up and down,‘I’m sure you can.’

Peggy raises an eyebrow, ‘My roommate is a little intense. Apparently “sleep is a precious commodity in the land of Jessica, and I’m infringing on her space”, or something along those lines.’

‘Sounds like a treat.’

‘Quite.’ Peggy moves forward, into the dance space, ‘You know, I’m not so bad a dancer myself, if you’d like a partner to practice with?’

‘You sure, English?’

‘Of course, it sounds like fun. Now, how does it go again?’

* * *

It doesn’t take too long for Angie to explain the basics to Peggy, and after watching the video of the dance they start to practice. At first, it’s slow going. They’re clumsy on the spins, and there’s not a lot of space in the foyer.

After many stumbles and trodden on feet, blushing apologies and breathy laughter, they finally get it right.

Angie pulls back, placing a couple of steps between herself and Peggy. ‘Right,’ She says, breathlessly, ‘I think that should be fine.’

‘Why don’t we try it one more time with the music?’

Angie nods, pulling out her phone. The music comes out quietly, but it’s enough.

The music makes the dance whole. Peggy holds out her hand; Angie takes it. They slide across the floor, facing and parting. Hands come together in the gallop. Angie almost misses the twist, caught staring at Peggy. They laugh lightly as Peggy spins Angie, and laugh even more as Angie comes close to losing her balance. Winking, Angie skirts around her, Peggy clapping in time to the trot.

Peggy’s turned back is squared, affecting the poise of the Captain, Angie thinks. Perhaps that’s just how she stands: proud, unbowed. Angie reaches out, grazing against her shoulder, before Peggy takes Angie’s hand gently in her own.

They’re close together, bridged at the hands and chest. Each holding an arm above their heads, they remain still. Angie sways in. Her eyes find their place on Peggy’s lips.

‘Can I-’

She doesn’t need to finish. Peggy leans in. A tingle spreads across her face before the contact. Their arms drop, Angie’s curling around Peggy’s waist while Peggy’s rest on her shoulders.

As they kiss, the music cuts out, leaving them alone. All those sighs and sinful little sounds are louder in the quiet. Angie pulls their bodies closer together, but parts their faces. Flushed, she looks at Peggy, at the spread of red lipstick blooming from her lips. She presses one more kiss to her lips, a reassurance of sorts, then pulls away.

‘Ok, um, I think I have that down,’ She starts to back away, bumping into the table, to which she promptly apologises. Picking up her phone, she continues to talk, ‘Thank you, uh, I’ll probably see you around.’

Peggy tries to smirk and play the casual one, but her witty retorts seem to catch on the lingering stickiness on her lips. Instead, she lets rambling Angie leave hastily.

* * *

Back in her room, Jessica scoffs, and pointedly pulls her covers over her head. There’ll be a passive aggressive note on the fridge in the morning, but Peggy can’t find it in herself to care. Changing quickly, she lies facing the wall, thinking about the girl from down the hall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUfWRBGQkz0) part of The Sound of Music, and I wanted to incorporate that into Cartinelli, so here it is.  
> Also on my tumblr [here](http://wahaygentcarter.tumblr.com/post/120731098241/a-short-cartinelli-fic-inspired-by-this-scene-in)


End file.
